According to a conventional internal combustion engine type four-wheeled vehicle, an internal combustion engine is mounted in a vehicle body, and a radiator for cooling down a cooling medium which takes heat from the internal combustion engine is arranged in a front space located under a hood (PTL 1). This is because since the internal combustion engine is considerably high in temperature during traveling, and the radiator is required to have a high heat exchange performance, ram air from the front strongly blows against the radiator.
In recent years, an electric vehicle including an electric motor as a driving source instead of the internal combustion engine has been developed. Even in a case where the internal combustion engine is replaced with the electric motor, an inverter which controls the electric motor and the like generate heat, so that a cooling system may be mounted. In a case where a liquid-cooled system is adopted as the cooling system, the radiator is normally arranged in the front space located under the hood as with conventional cases.